Fire and Ice
by DarknessDevil03
Summary: <html><head></head>There was a different Kingdoms and every Kingdoms has different Powers and Abilities, but then in the royal family in Alice Kingdom, an Incident happened, it changed one member of the family, it made her Cold, she used to smile at people but now, she can't even smile an inch, will her Coldness melt? Will someone change her?(Bad at summary,please click here and please rate)</html>
1. Introduction

**Hi!, Nice to meet you all, This is my Fanfic on Gakuen Alice and please be nice with the Reviews since i'm not the used on writing stories, Hope you like it.**

**I don't Own Gakuen Alice, i just own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<br>**_In the Alice Kingdom there was a royal family who named; Mika Yukihira, The queen and Akihiko Yukihira, The King, and their Daughters and Son who named; Mia Yukihira First Daughter, Mikan Yukihira, Second Daughter, and Finally Youichi Yukihira, The Third son, there had been an Incident happened that made Mikan Yukihira's heart pure cold, but will someone melt it and change her old self again? who might it be?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Introduction:"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

Mikan was always locked up in her room, no matter how many Occasions passed, no matter how many parties came, she always refused to attend.

She was like that after the incident happened, she was always blaming herself, even she misunderstood a little, in this kingdom, she is known as the Legendary Princess, since her powers are legendary and every and each of her powers Mikan mastered it all.

She is Different from her sister, Mia... well before she used to be that gentle, cheerful and energetic, always has a smile showing up, but now not even an inch can she smile.

She has Spirited contract named Yui, a Legend Spirit, she has Ice powers, and Water, once you've contract spirits, it would be like part of your life, part of your memory, The Contract spirits can enter your memory, but they have to get their master's permission of course.

Yui was always with Mikan, she always stared at her master, dreaming about one day, she can show that cheerful smile, that can make you even smile.

But then this time the party was for Mikan's Mother's Birthday, Everyone in the palace knew that even this day Mikan would never disappoint her mother from showing herself to the party.

It's been month since anyone had ever seen Mikan came out of her room, she was always there reading books, yui was the one who was bringing her food.

Everyone was excited this day, even Her Sister too, and so is her parents, and surprisingly this time, many of the villagers in the Alice Kingdom came.

Thousands of people are almost there!, royal families from different kingdoms also came, the Fire Kingdom, THe Shadow Kingdom, The Trans. Kingdom, Nature Kingdom, Wizard Kingdom, Illusion Kingdom, Controlling Kingdom, Flying Kingdom.

All different kingdom abilities, all the prince and princesses of different powers of different kingdom came, since Queen Mika's Birthday is special.

The maids already entered Mikan's Room, but then they spotted her not inside, but they saw a paper noted that;

_"I'll be back, i just have something to do, Don't panic, i'll be there on time_

_-Mikan Yukihira"_

The maids was hesitating if they should tell the majesties or not, because this is the first time Mikan Got out of her room.

And as the Bell rung, it was the sign that the party is about to start, in the dining room of the palace, every chair was filled up with many people, special chairs for royal families.

"Where's Mikan, Mia?" Mia's Father Akihiko (Aki for short), Asked.

"Oh, the maids are preparing her dress she will be here any minute" Mia replied as Her father Aki made the Announcement.

"I Thank you all with all my heart in coming to my Beautiful Wife's Birthday Mika Yukihira, and My two daughter Mia Yukihira" As King Aki announced Mia stood up and bow as the people clapped their hands.

"And Mikan Yukihira" Mikan was not in the room, the party was already starting, the people begun on questioning, and in time the maids came in and gave the paper to the King.

King AKi's Eyes widened, he thought that what if Mikan also refused to come in her own mother's party?, Mia and Mika also begun making a worried face so in time AKihiko ordered.

"GUARDS LOOK-" But before King Aki could finish talking a cold voice interrupt him.

"I'm Already here, there's no need for that" and all the people's attention came in towards the voice and so did the Royal kingdoms Majesties.

Their eyes widened seeing the Legendary Princess for a long time, Her Skin was white, it was obvious she was always staying at her room.

"Where have you been, Dear?" Mia asked as Mikan showed a beautiful Dark Amethyst Ring and Necklace in Mikan's Hands, it was Shining Brightly.

"I made Mom A gift though, i have to use my magic to make it special but it mom's birthday after all" Mikan said but she was not showing no emotions like, smiling.

"Now that my Daughter Mikan has arrived let the Party begin" King Aki said as Mikan Walk up and Gave her present to her Mother.

The people Started to Dance and Eat the buffet in serve, while King Aki and the rest of the family introduced each other.

"Mikan, This is the Royalties of each different Kingdoms and the Prince and Princesses, Princess **Hotaru Imai** from Wizard Kingdom their kingdom creates different kinds of weapons and inventions,Next Prince **Natsume Hyuuga **from the Fire Kingdom, has the dangerous ability that need self control. Next is Prince **Ruka Nogi** From Nature Kingdom they have special sensitive on animals and Natures, next is Princess **Nonoko Osagawara** from Chemist Kingdom, They create different kinds of Chemical even Dangerous chemicals, **Anna Umenomiya** From Cooking Kingdom, Their kingdom is made of different kinds of baking foods, and they have an ability to cook delicious foods, Princess **Wakoko Usami**from the Transport Kingdom THeir ABility is Transportation, Prince **Hoshio** **Hoshino** Weather Kingdom, Has an ability to control weathers depending on he mood, Prince **Kokoro Yome **From Controlling Kingdom, Has an ability to Read minds and Control things and also minds." King AKi Introduced

"And This is My two daughters, Mia Yukihira and Mikan Yukihira" King AKi continued, the king and Queens of every kingdom was delighted to meet Mikan and Mia (**AN: Sorry for the interruption, some characters i didn't wrote will be introduced in some chapters, (I bet you already know them)).**

The Prince and Princesses were left while their parents talk to each other, "Hello there!" Anna Greeted cheerfully, Mia smiled while Mikan just stayed no emotion '-'.

"You two probably miss, Prince Youichi" Wakoko added, but then Mia nodded sadly but then everyone in the palace heard a big sound of a thunder, that made them stopped on what they are doing.

King Aki and QUeen Mika already knew where it came from "Mikan, Calm Down!" They both ordered as all the attention drew towards them.

"Mom, Dad what are you talking about?, i'm perfectly calm" Mikan said coldly.

Mia and the others was surprised about the loud thunder they haven't heard that loud thunder before.

That's Right, Every time A youichi's topic came in, Mikan's attitude changes even more, then someone teleported in, "Mikan-sama, please calm down!" Yui Came in rushing with a very worried and rushed cute puffy voice.

"See even Yui said it" King Aki and Queen Mika Protested.

"Yui, Even you... I said i'm perfectly calm" Mikan stated.

"And Oh Everyone, i have another announcement, since we King and Queens of each kingdom had an agreement that, every Princes and Princesses we will transport you to an another place where we built for you all to learn how to use your magic properly, and how to earn feelings from each other." As King Aki announced everyone went silence including the Princes and Princesses.

"Yehey!, we will be together with the Alice kingdoms Princesses!" Yuu said cheerfully.

"Mom, i'd like to refuse-" But before Mikan can continue, King AKi said "Mikan, your also in it, no more complains, Period".

Mikan was not the only one who was not in the topic so did Natsume Hyuuga saying "ANother Boring Days Will came".

"Prince Natsume, it will not be boring, You all will have a test of your skills fighting on solo mode, using your powers is pretty much an improvement of defense" King Aki added.

Mikan Just Sighted and had no choice but to join in...

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty much for an Introduction (As the Title says:), Please review for me!, And Thank you for reading it.<br>**

**Dewa, Ja ne Minna-san! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello There everyone!, sorry for the very late update, I would like to Thank those who read my story in Gakuen Alice, I'm really Thankful (With all my heart!), hehe Enough with the drama-drama, sorry for the Wait, and Please review!.**

**AN: I don't own Gakuen Alice, i only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

__In the Alice Kingdom there was a royal family who named; Mika Yukihira, The queen and Akihiko Yukihira, The King, and their Daughters and Son who named; Mia Yukihira First Daughter, Mikan Yukihira, Second Daughter, and Finally Youichi Yukihira, The Third son, there had been an Incident happened that made Mikan Yukihira's heart pure cold, but will someone melt it and change her old self again? who might it be?__

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 1: The Royal Training Academy"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

"Mika-sama, Please hurry up or you'll be left by the others!, they are waiting outside." The Maid said who was knocking at Mikan's Door, it was the Fourth Time She knocked, but before she can knock again Mikan came out, wearing the dress That her mother Mika gave her.

"Alright, Just stop knocking, it's really annoying to my ears" Mikan said as she went down stairs with the same Mikan's MNM (Mikan's No-Emotion Mode).

You can never really guess if Mikan's smiling nor if she is bored, The eyes she kept on showing that was around her, is just seem unexplainable, Cold and It seems like All you can see in Mikan's eyes in Coldness.

_"Why did i even bother myself to agree with this Plan?, and Why do i have to come, i can use my powers properly!" _Mikan said to herself irritatedly, while the maids was Following her coming down to meet Queen Mika and King Aki to wave goodbye.

Mikan saw that Her sister, Mia was already prepared she was the only one who's missing, Yui was Flying along with her master.

"Dewa, Ogenki Ne, Otou-san, Oka-san" (**Meaning: "**Well Then, Take Care Father, Mother") Mia Rushed up with a hug and A kiss, While Queen Mika and King Aki was waiting for Mikan to do the same thing.

But... They've thought wrong, Mikan just bowed and Kissed both of them on the cheeks and Headed to the Spell Star Line, (**Note: **A Spell Star line is used for instance, Transportation).

Queen Mika and King Aki really missed the old Mikan that used to do the same thing as her Sister Mia was doing, "Well Then, Good Luck!" And with a clap of King Aki's Hands the Spell Star line started to glow, and as they opened their eyes, they were already in front of the training school they will be Named "The Royal Training Academy".

And there a Man that has a blonde hair appeared and suddenly came in a run for Mikan and Mia, but Mia was the only one it caught while Mikan dodged.

"Huuuu~, Mia-chan you've grown up so Beautiful, And Mikan-chan is- always ignoring my hug for the 'Long-time-meeting-again' hug" The Blonde Man Pouted while Hotaru and the others stayed silence, had a no Idea what was happening.

"It's because i'm not used of being hug, you know" Mikan said as she looked at the Man with a 'You-get-it-now' look.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my Rudeness, Princesses and Princes, I'm Narumi Anju, but people Used to call me Narumi, I'm Mikan-chan and Mia-chan's Uncle, I helped their father and so is My Brother Aki to build this organization of Training Academy, Nice to Meet you, i'm From the Pheromone Kingdom" The Blonde Man Bowed.

"Ah, Narumi-nii you don't need to bow down, since your level is higher than us, Please raise your head" Mia Said as Narumi Cup both of his hands and hug Mia with a sparkled eyes "Wuuu~, Mia is such a caring person".

_"This guy is... Weird" _Anna and the others thought as they sweat-dropped.

"Ehem... Now then let's cut through the chase, Welcome to the "Royal Training Academy" (RTA For short), Princes and Princesses" Narumi said as the front gate opened.

There were already many students there!, That has a different abilities could also mean they are from a different Kingdoms.

A group of Aged-Tennagers, came in towards Mikan and the others and greeted;

"Hello Nice to Meet you I'm **Tsubasa Ando**, From the Shadow Kingdom, Has an ability to Control Shadows, This is My groups; **Misaki Harada** from duple Ganger Kindom, **Kaname Sono**From the Spirit Kingdom, Has an Ability to give souls to Non-living things and can even made a stuff bear alive, **Nobara** **Ibaragi** From the Ice Kingdom, Her special and Mastered power is Ice. **Hayate Mitsudaira**From the Wind-summoning Kingdom, has ability to Summoned Winds, anything that is related with wind" A boy that has a star-shaped on his Bottom left eye, and a Dark Blue Hair.

All the groups who just introduced their selves bowed down politely, but as they recognize, who the students are, they quickly run towards them and admire them and shake their hands, while Misaki, Nobara and also Tsubasa just stayed foot.

"WOW!, all of the New Magic-user here are from the top magic-user family, SUGOII!, the attention got even more on people to come towards them, Mikan was already getting irritated and so is Natsume, But before Natsume can use his power to silence the people around them, Mikan made a fast move that with a snap of her fingers everything went silent, "Too Noisy" Mikan glared at the students with a furious eyes.

The Students got scared and so did the group they've just met, The Aura was too powerful and so is the power, as they can say.

And with a snap of Mikan's fingers again, everything turned back, but the students was still silent, While Natsume and so is the others eyes was widening, "_She Just used... a dark magic just now... it was the 'Silenter' Spell, Impossible only powerful one's can master it, even i spend years mastering those kinds of Dark magic, it posses too much energy use for you, but With just her snap, it was already done... interesting" _Natsume Thought with a smirk in his face.

"Well no one called her the Legendary Princess for Nothing" Kokoro said as Natsume got surprised and snap his fingers and a flame came out.

"Koko, Do you want to be toasted alive? it's rude to read people's private thinking" Natsume said coldly as the Flames continued on.

_"But the way that Princess act towards people is too far, for what we and koko and Ruka have heard in the Rumors, the rumors was that the Legendary Princess is Kind To People, And She is Cheerful and Energetic, but what's this?... al we can see is cold in her eyes?, something really did happened about that incident that we also heard from the Rumors but... the question is what could it be?..." _Deep in thought was shavering Natsume's Mind, He and Koko and The others don't know anything about the 'incident' that people's are always saying.

"Oi Natsume, Stop day dreaming Or we'll leave you behind" Koko said as he interrupt Natsume's Thoughts.

"Hn" All that Natsume said as he snapped in reality.

As Mikan and the others entered in, the place was large enough for you to live in, it was a palace used in for training.

The prince and Princesses was not that surprise since they live at the same big Palace in their kingdom.

And when they reached the Center room they saw a another man that has a brown hair, with a contract Spirit on his left shoulders.

"Hello, Nice to meet you, I'm Jinno From Electric Kingdom, this is my Contract spirit Croak, hmm, i can see that there's only one of you that has a contract spirit" The man Greeted as he glance at Mikan and Yui.

"Nice to meet you" Anna and the others greeted politely.

"Yes, our parents told us that in this training we will be able to get our own contract spirit for the whole journey" Mia Exclaimed.

"Then How about you Mikan-san, where did you learn to summon a Spirit?" Jinno asked, as all the attentions went towards Mikan, who just sighted and waved her hand.

"This..." Mikan said as a collection book appeared, There was many CS list!, "Wow you've got this many? then why don't you make Two or more CS instead?" Yuu asked.

Mikan closed the book and it disappeared as Mikan Ordered it to.

"I'm okay with my First since She's strong" Mikan added as Yui smiled Nicely.

"Ehemm!, so your first lesson will be summoning CS, Except For Mikan-san since she already has a CS, but she can show you examples instead" Narumi said as he joined in the Conversation...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are some mistakes, but Hope you liked it, and please review!, Thank you again to those who read Chapter 2.<strong>

**Dewa, mattane- Minna sama! :3 O Genki Ne! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! there's nothing much i have to say but hope you'll enjoy!, And please do Review for me!.**

**And i'd like to add that the introduction of some characters will be written here by chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire Shouda: from the Transform. Kingdom has an ability to transform in different kinds of animals, but not fully transform for example a cat, only Ears and Tail has a transform in it, only the ability of the Animal in transform is inside of the power.<strong>

**Yuu Tobita, from the Illusion Kingdom, has an ability to make illusions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

_In the Alice Kingdom there was a royal family who named; Mika Yukihira, The queen and Akihiko Yukihira, The King, and their Daughters and Son who named; Mia Yukihira First Daughter, Mikan Yukihira, Second Daughter, and Finally Youichi Yukihira, The Third son, there had been an Incident happened that made Mikan Yukihira's heart pure cold, but will someone melt it and change her old self again? who might it be?_

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 2: Contract Spirits"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"Now before we start Our lesson, i bet you all know that each of you has transformations, right? now all of you need to do it, since in that form your more powerful, and you can get powerful CS." Jinno exclaimed, as Yuu and The others stood up and begun their transformation.

They've all have different styles of clothes on transformations, but there's nothing on change in their color of Hair and Eyes.

But Jinno noticed that Mikan was the only one who didn't transform, "Mikan-san, Please you need to Transform too, since your their model" Jinno said.

Mikan just sighted and let herself on the Transformation Process, Everyone's eyes was on Mikan since every inch of her body changed, Her dress really suits her well.

Her Brown colored hair changed into a Long white hair and her eyes changed as well, it turned Blue on the left and Red on the right.

You will really not recognize her, but the only thing that didn't change to her, is that there are still coldness in her eyes that you can feel by the aura.

"Wow, Mikan-chan's Sugoi!" Koko said as Natsume and the others was just staring at her.

"Guys, Stop staring Will you?, Its creeping me out, this is why i don't want to transform since every thing in me changes even my Hair and Color of my eyes, see?" Mikan Said bluntly.

"Hmm... so this is the transformation of the Legendary Princess Huh?" Natsume Smirked.

"Hmm... and so that is the Transformation of the Dark Prince" Mikan Mocked.

Mikan waved her hand and there a mask appeared, it was a Black Mask, the expression on the mask was half, the half was smile and the other was sad.

"Wait, why are you forming a mask?" Anna asked.

"I don't want any other to see the color of my eyes, i will remove it when needed." Mikan Exclaimed, it was really weird because why is she the only one who has a different color hair and eyes?, while the others colors of it is the same?.

"Well Then let's now stop the Chit-chat to Each other and Started the lesson, since it will take quite time, since Almost all of you have to do the CS Process, now Line Up" Jinno Interrupted.

And as he ordered the students lined up one by one, "Okay first we need Mikan-san to show us some examples so all of you can do it properly," Jinno Added.

Mikan didn't react nor refused but she stood up and begun using the magic for the Contracting Spirit, it's not that East nor hard thing to do, but it was a bit Average, but to Mikan it looks easy since her power was doubled like the others.

And there a Line Spell appeared (**Note:**Line Spell is used for magic in process for contracting your own Spirit), Mikan Chanted:

"Fire, water, wind and Earth

Give me a spirit to be with,

A spirit i want in Exact

Let us begin the Spirit Contact!"

And When Mikan was done the Line Spell disappeared, "Thank you Mikan-san for showing us,... now let's see what all of you got, Let us begin the CS Process!" As Jinno ordered, every student started forming their Line spell.

And Begun on chanting, it took minutes since the Spirit is still forming and with a sound of *Puff*, a Spirit appeared in every Spirit Line, it all has different forms since all that Power of the Contractors was the result of it.

"Hmm... i'm quite amaze since this class was the first one who got this powerful Spirits since other classes still needs some more Practice, well done everyone!" Jinno exclaimed.

Ruka, got a bunny- no it's a rare bunny it has a power like Ruka it has a Nature power, Hotaru got a Cute Amethyst Rare puff ball, it has a weaponized body (Pretty dangerous on making it angry), Natsume has a Fairy (A boy fairy), it also has a Fire power, His fairy is a bit legendary but at the same Rare.

Anna has a Version of her in Chibi form, but it also has Cooking ability, That goes the same with the others, "Wow your Spirits are different from ours, hmm guess that's what our Limits of Power at, hehe" Koko said along with the others agreeing.

"No, all of you need to be happy since all of you has your own Chibi form Spirit it's powerful too, since it's like your other self, that is on another form" Mikan Interrupted.

"Huh?, What do you mean?, aren't beginners get Spirits like this?" Hoshio Asked, Mikan tooked the Mask off since she can show them an illustration using a Illusion as they looked at her eyes,

"No, actually... look at my eyes so that you will understand more clearly as Illusions shows in your mind" Mikan exclaimed As everyone looked at her eyes, except for Natsume since, he know all of what Mikan was talking about, but to make more his knowledge spread he still listened to the explanations.

"Well now... Duplicate like other forms of you, for a contract spirit it is an Average level for you all, the reason why Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka got different spirits was that, it's not just that their strong than all of you, it is because the power of their limits is just too far from all of you, but as i can see or seen in your magic processes is that the more you train the more power can be improved" Mikan Finished, Mikan took in the Mask as she finished on talking.

"Jinno-sensei, i need to go for the rest room, well then if you'll excuse me" Mikan aaid as she bow and exited the class room.

"Wow, now that i thought about it isn't Mikan a little bit Nice to us?, it's just that, the way she act before is too far from in the Legend Form" Ruka asked.

Yui suddenly puffed out of nowhere, "Well... it's because Mikan-sama's Attitude change a bit when She changed in the form, but even if she change back in her real form, no emotions change in her" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh, we see" Wakoko Said as Jinno clapped his hands and said "Now then, that your Lesson is done, You all need to name your CS and From here the class is Done, Dewa please return to your dorms" Jinno said.

"Wait, were gonna live here?" Hotaru asked feeling unsatisfied.

"Well of course, we can't let all of you go anywhere, Well then Dismissed" Jinno finished.

It was already time for Lunch, but Mikan still haven't returned, Yui was getting all worried, Anna and the Others was already done on picking their lunch but still no sign of Mikan.

Natsume doesn't know what the Feeling inside him was telling him that, he should protect her, he should find her immediately. All of them have change back to their original form since it is needed because Transforming can use quite energy.

But before Natsume can move Yui suddenly appeared again in front of them, "Hehehe, no need to worry since Mikan-sama, is already in the room resting, Well then have a good lunch, if you'll excuse me" and with a *Puff* sound Yui disappeared.

"Hmmp, can Yui just appear at us normally?, what if someone choke here?" Sumire huffed while Ann and Yuu giggled

**Mean while at Mikan's Dorm..**

"Mikan-sama, i'm Back..." Yui paused as she saw her master again reading a book with the same eyes that she was seeing everyday, Yui thought that her master might change this day but... still no improvement.

"Oh Welcome Back Yui," Mikan said as she stopped on reading and looked at Yui. Still has no inch smile showing

"Mikan-sama, you need to rest you used much magic today-desu" Yui stated.

"Okay, after i'm done reading this book" Mikan said as she continued on reading, Yui remembered when she was still new on being Mikan's CS, Mikan was still little but then When Mikan was greeting Yui there were always sparks in her face while she smile, that is what Yui always remember when the current Mikan greet her emotionless.

_"Maybe Mikan-sama... that incident really left a big hole in her heart, will someone cover that hole in your heart Mikan-sama?, will someone?..." _Yui thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>And again sorry for the mistakes, please review and tell me how was it!, Thank you again for reading!<strong>

**Dewa o genki ne Minna!, Mata!**


	4. Chapter 3

**(AN: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!)**

**I don't own anything, besides the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

_In the Alice Kingdom there was a royal family who named; Mika Yukihira, The queen and Akihiko Yukihira, The King, and their Daughters and Son who named; Mia Yukihira First Daughter, Mikan Yukihira, Second Daughter, and Finally Youichi Yukihira, The Third son, there had been an Incident happened that made Mikan Yukihira's heart pure cold, but will someone melt it and change her old self again? who might it be?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: For who i am.<p>

The sound of an annoying alarm clock woke Mikan up, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawn, yesterday was a very noisy day and first of all it was quite a boring day for Mikan.

"Mikan-sama, since today is Saturday how about we check on some stuffs we can buy?" Yui requested politely,  
>since this is the first time that Yui and Mikan can hang out for some time.<p>

"...Sure, where do you want to go to?" Mikan asked as she stood up from her bed and arrange the bed sheets properly.

Mikan is kind to Yui, since Yui is the best friend Mikan could ever had. Always with her, helping her, supporting her, you wouldn't ask for anything.

"Etto... how about we ask some of our friends to come with us, the more the merrier!" Mikan smiled at her CS, she's warm, she can make Mikan's heart calm for a while.

Yui glance at her master as she flinched in surprise as she saw Mikan smiling for the first time, well yeah Mikan used to smile cheerfully, but just this once Yui has finally saw her master smile warmly.

"What?..." Mikan asked as she somehow notice at the way Yui was staring at her.

"Ah!, my apologies! It's just that... i'm surprise to see Mikan-sama has finally smiled up" Yui said as she blushed in embarrassment.

Mikan walk towards Yui and patted her head, and again a flashback came in to Mikan's mind.  
>How she always patted Youichi's head whenever he make or do something great.<p>

"Mikan-sama...?" And as a voice called Mikan, and at the same time she snapped on her daydream, Yui thought that today might be the chance to make her master smile turn into laugher, but once Mikan have remembered anything related to Youichi, her expression will somehow change.

As Mikan and Yui was done preparing and dressing up, they immediately came out the room and headed towards their friends to invite them one by one.

Mikan and Yui has reached Mika's room, they knock and waited for someone to respond, 1...2...3...-  
>and finally the door opened, "Oh Mikan and Yui!, what's up!" A girl that has the same brown and hazel eyes as Mikan, who was Mika she said, as she hugged her little sister tightly.<p>

"Mika... i can't...breath" Mikan said as her sister was still squishing her in a tight hug.

"Mouu! Mikan-chan is always like that, you used to call me 'Onee-chan!'" Mika pouted as she let go of Mikan.

"That was the time i was around 12, now were here to invite you if you want to come with us shopping" Mikan replied in a cold and deepen voice.

"Hmm...sure!, i'll just change my clothes" Mika said, as she walk back into her room.

Minutes has passed until Mika was done changing, "Gosh what took you so long?" Mikan asked with an impatient voice.

"Ehe, i'm too busy deciding what clothes i should wear, gomene Mikan" Mika said as she locked her door.

"Hn" all that Mikan replied, since she's bored complaining to her sister, and she's 15 already she doesn't need to act like a child fighting over a one toy.

And so Mikan, Yui and Mika was done inviting all of their friends and wow... all of them really did came.

"So, so, so where are we going?" Anna asked excitedly, and with the same sparkling and excited eyes.

"How about the Amusement park?" Ruka requested as all of the group seemed to agree.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's go!" Anna said excitedly, she acts like a child but when it comes to Magic and stuffs, you don't want to mess around with her.

Like Mikan thought that, _"Everyone has a mask they wear for the better of their life, but once the time has come they will remove those mask and will now open their true personalities"._

That's right, Mikan don't trust anyone except for Yui, since she doesn't want to make the same mistake she did before.

She doesn't want to fell those grief days she had, those dark days that somehow changed her from who she really are.

And as the group rode a train, for the transportation to their destination.

*Yawn*, Mikan was sleepy, since riding a train is kinda sleepy for Mikan, and so she really did fell asleep.

_"Onee-chan!" _Suddenly a voice called out that made Mikan's eyes shut open, and she suddenly stood up that Yui and the others looked at her with a questioning face.

"Mikan-sama, what's the matter? your face is kinda pale" Yui asked as Mikan noticed on the movement she just made earlier.

"Ah...no, i'm alright... i just...it's a very long time since i rode a train so..."Mikan said as she returned to her seat, a voice, who's that voice from?.

Mikan couldn't sleep since she's thinking and guessing who's voice that spoke just now,  
>"<em>Maybe... it's just my imagination" <em>Mikan thought to herself as she couldn't settle down.

The Travel took time, but at last they finally made it.

"Come on guys how about we go for a rides?" Yuu asked as she pulled her friends to the roller coster.

AFTER THE RIDE~~

"I...don't...want...to...ri..de...a ro..ller..coster-", Anna hold her mouth since she felt that she's gonna puke, the Ride was crazy.

"Alaaaaa, everything around me is Spinning~~" Yui mumble as her eyes was spinning around, not surprising that everyone was feeling the same, except for Mikan and Natsume.

"Wow, you two didn't even scream at that ride?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan just looked at the others with a bored eyes.

"Not really, since the trails of the roller coster is twisted, up, down, left, right, loopty-loop, zig-zag, a big fall down, who wouldn't get scared at a ride like that?" Mikan said coldly.

"MAMA!" A voice suddenly yelled that made Mikan and the other's attention looked at the voice who just yelled up.

And it was a boy, he was going to fall, but he was holding on a branch!.

"IKU!, HOLD ON!" A voice yelled too, and it seems like the boy's mother.

"Hey guys let's help!" Anna said as they already made their move towards the boy.

"Wakoko, can you transport him here?" Natsume asked as they were already making a plan.

"No, the boy's mind is too occupied that i cannot levitate my power to transfer him here" Wakoko said as he looked at his friends sadly.

*CRACK*, a sound suddenly creaked up as the people around the boy started to panic, the branch is about to fell apart.

"Guys lets-" Anna was cut off as Mikan spoke up.

"Everyone please stand back for a moment" Mikan requested as she raised her right hands up, and as was ordered Everyone around Mikan, too a step backward.

Mikan started to concentrate since the time she got is only short, she quickly summoned Yui's true power, since if everyone used their power to carry of to catch the boy, there's no doubt that the boy will have a wound since the power they summoned is by force.

"The Floaterizereeze!" With a chant of the spell a floating bubble that looks like a floating ice ball carried the boy up carefully.

And as the Magic Process was done, Mikan lean on to her knees she used too much power, and since the power she just used is common.

"Mikan-sama, Daijoubu?!" Yui started to Panic as everyone's attention went towards Mikan.

"Ano.. hontoni Arigatou, Thank you so much for saving my son, we got separated and he said that he caught a butterfly but didn't notice that he was heading towards the cliff, Thank you so much" The boy's mother said as they both bow down.

"No Problem" Mikan said as she stand up slowly, but she was still wobbling.

The Women and the boy waved goodbye and once again said their Thankfulness.

"Are you alright?!" Ann and Yuu came in along with Hotaru and the others.

"Yeah, i just used too much power" Mikan said exclaimed.

"it's just a small amount, but why did that take much energy to you?" Natsume suddenly spoke up, and the way he spoke was a little bit rude.

"It's because Mikan-sama's power is sealed!" Yui yelled up as she was beginning to cry.

"Sealed?" All of them begun to ask.

"Yui, saying that is not really necessary" Mikan said as she excused herself to the Bathroom for a bit.

Once Mikan was already out of their sight, Anna and Yuu and so was the others has already begun asking questions.

"Hey, Yui what do you mean by Sealed?"

"Eh...to... i don't really know if i'm permitted to tell you all this, i'm so sorry" Yui bowed sadly.

"Yui, were asking this because were worried about Mikan-chan!" Anna pouted, as Mika suddenly spoke up.

"It's because Father and Mother didn't want to see Mikan lose control like before" Everyone's attention suddenly came towards Mika.

"Mika-sama, is it really okay to tell them?" Yui asked as Mika nodded.

"Well then, as i said Mother and Father didn't want Mikan to lose control like before, since Mikan really blamed herself on Youichi's death, grief and sadness took over Mikan's conscious until it was build in anger that she lose out of control and so did her powers" Mika exclaimed.

"Sorry to ask this all of a sudden but... what is the incident? when we were at our kingdoms all we heard that there was an incident that happened at the Alice kingdom, but we never heard the whole story of it" Nobara asked as Yui an Mika's expression changed...

**(AN: Hope you'd like the chapter so far, well then please leave a kind review, and how do you think my story was, Thank you for reading!, Sorry for some grammar mistakes)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

_In the Alice Kingdom there was a royal family with Mika Yukihira, the queen, Akihiko Yukihira, the King, and their children named Mia Yukihira, the first daughter, Mikan Yukihira, the second daughter, and finally, Youichi Yukihira, the third son. There has been an incident that happened, making Mikan Yukihira's heart pure cold, but will someone melt it and change her old self again? Who might it be?_

**Chapter 4: Illusion.**

Mika and Yui stared at each other for a moment, they didn't know how to react when their friends asked about what happened on the incident.

They didn't have any choice but to tell them the truth. They both took a deep breath and finally began on the explanations.

"Actually... that time... Mikan-sama and Youichi-sama were very close together and most likely always together. They can really put a smile in your face whenever you're with the both of them. But then..." Yui and the others was surprised when the ground suddenly moved.

"Hey guys, hold up a minute...There's an earthquake!" Anna hissed as they held onto something so they won't be dragged along with the shaking ground.

"Let's go guys! We need to check on Mikan!" Misaki suggested as they used a transporting spell with the help of Wakoko's power.

When they reached the center of the park, they all saw a big, round black barrier with something inside it. With a closer view, they walk towards it and suddenly stopped when they somehow realized that the one who's inside that thing was Mikan!

"What is that?!" Sumire asked with a weird look on her face.

"That's..." Somehow, Mika and Yui had a feeling that it was Youichi's lost control of spirits, since he has the power to summon deadly spirits. But how on earth did they fall on the surface without a spirit summoner by it's side?

"Do you two know something about this?" A cold voice asked as the two looked back and saw Natsume.

They're not so sure if their guess was right.

"Let Mikan go!" Hotaru demanded as the thing that was cornering Mikan started to move around.

Eyes suddenly appeared on the spirit. 7 red bloody eyes, and a big mouth with sharp teeth.

No matter how many times they yell Mikan's name, she was just too conscious and asleep to hear them.

"There's no use, the barrier is blocking our connection to Mikan." Kokoro said as he clenched his fists.

"Well then, it looks like we don't have any other choice." Mika added as she glanced at her friends who got the idea that she was talking about.

First, Natsume created a fire ball to counter attack the spirit from behind it, but the eyes increased from 7 to 12.

"Tch..." Natsume grumbled with an irritated tone, failing to attack the spirit as he was supposed to.

**"Kukuku... no matter how many times you attack me with your powers, it will not affect me since I have this girl that has an extremely powerful power to support my defense..." **The others stopped on making their movements when they heard the spirit suddenly giggle.

"What do you want from Mikan?!" Mika asked with furious eyes.

**"My, my, angry are we?" **The spirit continued on giggling.

**"With that high spirits you got there, I just want to swallow you all without leaving a piece or tiny bit part of your hair...This girl inside my barrier has a common weakness..." **Mika and Yui already knew what the spirit was talking about.

**"Oya? Why do I sense that the two among you knows everything about it?**" This time the spirit's giggle was mixed with a smirking tone.

"So your the one who was imitating Youichi-sama's appearance!" Yui suddenly yelled, giving a surprise to everyone.

"Imitating?" Her friends started to ask.

"Yes... Actually, when we rode the train this morning (At chapter 3), I clearly heard Youchi-sama's voice echoing in Mikan-sama's head." Yui continued.

**"So your not an ordinary CS (****_Contract spirit) _****huh? Very well said... but somehow it seems like your missing another part." **The spirit has now begun growing arms with long finger nails on it's finger.

The others had their attention occupied as they watched the disgusting transformation of the spirit as it slowly grew into a monster-spirit.

**"Youichi...is this girl's weak point... *Chuckle* Every time you speak his name, this girl here will change, not only in the expression, but also in the attitude..." **The two didn't hesitate so they attacked the spirit from behind to front.

Even though Yui and Mika has used their special powers, the spirit hasn't broken a sweat. The two was already panting and catching their breaths, they were too tired since they used too much power.

***Persistent are we? For the second time telling you low-life creatures, giving me a special attack with your special power will not affect me that easily, hmm...Well how about I tell you a little hint for my weak spot...* **Natsume was getting irritated, very irritated. Mostly by how the spirit treated them like a dirt and calling them _low-life creatures._

Suddenly his eyes caught a sparkling purple gem on the head of the spirit.

_"That must be..." _Getting an idea, Natsume summoned a fire cat and ordered it to fly over the spirit and take the gem off it's head.

The gem was really stuck in it's head, but another idea came in to his mind. Instead, he ordered the fire cat to break the gem piece apart.

1 (hit).

The spirit screamed in pain as he swayed at the fire cat using it's long arms. 3 more hits and the gem will break.

**"Why you..." **The spirit summoned it's companions, and ordered them to attack Mika and the others.

The others didn't halt. They fought the spirits with each of their different powers.

The spirits were increasing more and more.

"Guys! No matter how many times we attack or kill them, the leader over there will keep summoning and summoning." Anna yelled as they all headed towards the spirit that was keeping Mikan inside it.

But they stopped when they saw that the spirit's stomach was grumbling.

A beam of a light suddenly hit right through the spirit's stomach, making it struggle and screaming in pain.

That gave a shock to Mika and the others, but they didn't stop as they still went towards the spirit. They stopped once again when they saw Mikan, who transformed.

With that blue and red eyes, the spirit was crawling away to Mikan as she stared at the spirit angrily.

And with a snap of Mikan's finger, the wind suddenly came into the area they were in and cornered the spirit, piercing the spirit's body apart.

There was no blood, but the way the spirit screamed and yelled in pain was really scary and terrifying to hear.


End file.
